


I lucenti occhi di Kuroko

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: I lucenti occhi di KurokoFandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: Takao x KurokoChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: Guardarsi negli occhi





	I lucenti occhi di Kuroko

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: I lucenti occhi di Kuroko  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: Takao x Kuroko  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Guardarsi negli occhi

Io, Takao Kazunari, non ero minimamente in grado di capire come fosse possibile che i tuoi occhi, potessero essere così lucenti: mi osservavano con una tale intensità che potevo benissimo scorgere la mia figura dentro le tue azzurrissime iridi.  
Io avrei voluto davvero continuare a spingere all’interno del tuo corpo, Kuroko, mai il tuo sguardo ogni volta mi paralizzava rendendomi incapace di staccarmi. Non so quanto mi dovetti sforzare per serrarli controllarmi, alla fine volevo specchiarmi dentro i tuoi specchi, ma se l’avessi fatto non sarei più riuscito a continuare il nostro amplesso. Dovetti chiuderli se volevo portare piacere ad entrambi: tu mi facevi rabbrividire con il tuo calore e io ti facevo fremere spingendo nei meandri più interni del tuo corpo. Ci inebriavano a vicenda delle sensazioni che ci facevamo provare, un’ebbrezza unica che a poco a poco portavano sia me che te a provare il più forte degli orgasmi.  
Finalmente potevo tornare ad osservare i tuoi profondi occhi e nulla mi avrebbe distratto dall’osservare le tue iridi, perché nulla era più intenso e profondo del tuo sguardo, nemmeno il mare. Neppure per un istante avrei staccato la mia vista osservandomi riflesso fin quando uno dei due non fosse stato colto dal più incredibile e profondo dei sogni.


End file.
